New Teacher
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: "Kali ini pelajaran matematika kan? Guru kalian yang sebelumnya sudah pensiun dan akulah yang akan menggantikannya" / 'Cih sok akrab' / It's ChenMin alias XiuChen Xiumin x Chen ! yaoi inside
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong readers /kayak ada yang mau baca ff ini aja-_-/**

**Aduh gatau mau ngomong apa -/- intinya manusia ini kembali dengan ff abal untuk yang kesekian kalinya**

**Semoga suka aja._. kalo gasuka ya jangan dibaca /ditendang/**

**Happy reading ^^**

_"Kenapa liburan serasa sebentar sekali"_

_"Haah aku masih mau tidur di rumah"_  
><em>"Eomma aku mau pulaannggg~"<em>  
><em>"Berisik! Aku sedang tidur"<em>

Kira kira begitulah sebagian besar isi kegaduhan kelas XI-A hari ini. Ini hari pertama mereka sekolah setelah sebelumnya libur tahun baru,yang namanya siswa pasti jika diberi libur minta sekolah tapi ketika sekolah malah meminta libur.

Tapi kegaduhan itu sama sekali tak mengganggu konsentrasi namja yang duduk di bangku tengah nomer 2 dari depan. Kelas ini memiliki 3 deret bangku dan masing masing deret memiliki 5 baris meja dan bangku. Kelas ini merupakan kelas unggulan yang dinilai sangat baik. Walaupun jumlahnya sedikit tapi kelas ini penuh dengan siswa cerdas dan berprestasi di akademik maupun non akademik. Salah satunya namja ini.

Xiumin namanya. Dia terlihat sedang asik dengan video dance di handphonenya. Earphone putihnya bertengger manis di telinganya. Dia memang terkenal dengan prestasi dancenya yang tak bisa diremehkan. Dalam sebulan minimal dia memenangkan 1 penghargaan dan tak jarang dia mendapat juara 1 dalam lomba lomba yang dia ikuti.

_"Tau begini aku pulang saja"_  
><em>"Aku rela sekolah hanya karena pelajaran pertama ada guru killer,ternyata dari tadi dia tak masuk. Payah"<em>  
><em>"Eomma aku lapar~"<em>  
><em>"Baru beberapa jam aku disini dan aku sudah bosan"<em>  
><em>"Biasanya jam segini aku masih tidur"<em>

Pantas saja kelas ini gaduh,dari tadi tak ada guru yang masuk. Biasanya tiap hari Senin,jam pelajaran pertama akan diisi oleh seorang guru kimia yang galaknya bukan main. Mungkin terdengar konyol tapi guru ini mampu membuat murid yang dia ajar gemetaran bahkan ada yang mau menangis saat menatapnya padahal dia tak melakukan apapun.

_**Kriiinngg**_

Bel pergantian pelajaran baru saja berbunyi. Guru yang membuat hari minggu siswa di kelas ini jadi tak tenang ternyata tak masuk. Lihatlah wajah berseri mereka saat tau kalau guru yang menghantui mereka ternyata tak mengajar tanpa alasan.

Kini pelajarannya berganti menjadi pelajaran matematika.

"Aish pelajaran pak tua itu lagi" Xiumin dengan berat hati melepaskan earphonenya lalu memasukkan handphonenya di kolong bangku.

Namun bukan pak guru paruh baya dengan kulit keriput,rambut putih dan kaca mata tua yang masuk. Melainkan seorang namja yang terlihat masih usia 20an yanh memakai kaca mata dan membawa buku tebal di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi semua" sapanya ramah.

Yang disapa malah menatapnya dalam diam sambil mengeluarkan pandangan 'siapa-kau'.

"Kali ini pelajaran matematika kan? Guru kalian yang sebelumnya sudah pensiun dan akulah yang akan menggantikannya" dia tersenyum ramah.

_"Wah pak guru itu pensiun?"_  
><em>"Yaampun doaku terkabul"<em>  
><em>"Akhirnya ada juga pemandangan guru muda di sekolah ini"<em>  
><em>"Mwo? Kenapa dia pensiun secepat itu?!"<em>

"Tenanglah semuanya,tenang. Karena ini pertemuan baru kita jadi aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu. Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan selamat tahun baru ya" entahlah apa dia memang hobi tersenyum atau hanya sekedar topeng mengingat ini pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Selamat tahun baru juga" jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah namaku Kim Jong Dae. Aku baru 3tahun menjadi guru. Sebelumnya aku mengajar di salah satu sekolah menengah atas di Gangnam,tapi sekarang aku dipindahkan kesini. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

_"Apa bapak masih single?"_  
><em>"Umur bapak berapa?"<em>  
><em>"Tinggal dimana pak?"<em>  
><em>"Boleh aku meminta nomer ponselmu?"<em>

Lihatlah para yeoja yang antusias bertanya sementara para namja hanya diam dan mungkin beberapa dari mereka berpikiran 'apa bagusnya dia?'.

"Wah antusias sekali ya. Baiklah akan kujawab satu satu. Aku masih single,tapi aku bahagia hehe. Umurku? Umurku 27 tahun. Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat sini,kalian tau 88 cafe? Apartemenku ada disekitar sana. Nomer ponsel? baiklah aku tulis disini saja ya" Jongdae dengan sabar menjawab pertanyaan dari murid murid barunya lalu dia mengambil spidol dan menuliskan beberapa angka yang sudah pasti itu nomor handphonenya. Dia juga menuliskan beberapa username akun jejaring sosialnya.

_'Cih dia numpang eksis'_ desis Xiumin.

Pertanyaan tak penting mulai diajukan beberapa yeoja dan beberapa namja juga mulai terpancing untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang aneh seperti...

_"Kenapa kau masih single?"_  
><em>"Tipe wanita idamanmu seperti apa?"<em>  
><em>"Kau menyukai namja atau yeoja?"<em>  
><em>"Sarapan apa pagi ini?"<em>  
><em>"Makanan favoritmu apa?"<em>  
><em>"Ukuran celanamu apa?"<em>  
><em>"Apa aku boleh menjadi calon pacarmu?"<em>  
><em>"Kenapa kau bisa setampan itu?"<em>

Entah Jongdae makan apa sampai bisa sesabar itu menaggapi pertanyaan yang beberapa tak pantas untuk dijawab itu.

Akhirnya kelas kembali gaduh tapi Jongdae dengan dibantu ketua kelas berhasil membuat mereka kembali tenang. Tumben kelas ini jadi ribut begini.

"Baiklah,kalian aktif sekali ya. Nah karena kalian sudah mengenalku,aku juga ingin mengenal kalian" Jongdae mengambil daftar absen.  
>"Kuabsen kalian,lalu kalian mengangkat tangan sambil memberi tau nama panggilan kalian ya"<br>Jongdae mengabsen mereka satu persatu di buku absen pribadinya. Tak lupa dia menuliskan nama panggilan setiap siswa agar dia bisa tambah akrab dengan anak didik barunya.

"Baiklah yang terakhir.. Kim Min Seok?"

"Hadir. Panggil aku Xiumin" kata Xiumin sambil mengangkat tangannya tapi badannya tetap bersandar di kursinya. Berbeda dengan teman temannya yang akan menegakkan badannya sambil mengangkat tangan dengan semangat. Dia terlihat tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau lesu begitu? Senyumlah,lihat teman temanmu sangat bersemangat Xiumin" kata Jongdae dengan raut wajah pura pura murung.

_'Cih sok akrab'_ gumam Xiumin.

"Kau berkata sesuatu Xiu?" Tanya Jongdar memastikan.

"Tidak ada hyung. Eh maksudku pak. Aku hanya bilang aku lapar" kata Xiumin.

"Kau boleh memanggilku hyung kalau mau. Kalian juga boleh memanggilku hyung atau oppa. Dan tunggu beberapa menit lagi Xiumin.. sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi" kata Jongdae.

Kedatangan Jongdae berhasil menarik perhatian murid murid yeoja di kelas ini. Bahkan namja namja berstatus uke juga ada yang terpesona oleh Jongdae. Dia ramah,baik,menyenangkan,senyumnya manis dan sangat mudah beradaptasi dengan mereka.

_**Kriing Kriiing**_

"Baiklah sudah jam istirahat. Setelah istirahat kita masih ada waktu 1 jam pelajaran lagi,selamat istirahat"

Murid murid langsung berhamburan ke kantin dan Jongdae masih sibuk merapikan alat alatnya. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti dan pandangannya terhenti pada Xiumin,satu satunya siswa yang tersisa di kelas.

"Xiumin"

"Hm?" Xiumin menyaut tanpa berniat menoleh.

"Tadi kau bilang kau lapar,kenapa masih disini" Jongdae menghampiri Xiumin.

"Oh tiba tiba aku tak lapar" Xiumin mengambil handphone dan earphonenya lagi.

"Apa itu video dance?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Iya,aku harus menguasai gerakan ini untuk lomba minggu depan" Xiumin masih konsentrasi penuh ke handphonenya.

Hei Xiumin,kau tadi terlihat tak suka pada Jongdae? Kenapa sekarang malah mengobrol?

"Aku jadi teringat dulu waktu aku masih sekolah menengah atas aku mengambil ekstra kulikuler dance"

Xiumin menghentikan videonya.

"Oh ya? Kau pernah ikut lomba?" Xiumin mulai tertarik dengan bahan obrolan ini.

"Pernah.. aku pernah mendapat peringkat pertama di Seoul dance competition. Itu sudah lama sekali" Jongdae terkekeh.

"Kali ini aku juga mau mengikuti lomba itu. Tahun lalu aku hanya mendapat peringkat 2. Tahun ini aku harus menjadi yang pertama. Ternyata kau hebat juga Jongdae hyung" kata Xiumin.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Chen,sewaktu aku masih aktif di klub dance aku biasa dipanggil begitu" dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah Chen hyung" Xiumin tersenyum sampai menampilkan deretan giginya.

"Aku ke ruang guru dulu ne,kau makanlah dulu agar tak lemas lagi" Chen mengacak rambut Xiumin lalu pergi ke ruang guru dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"Yah dia tak seburuk yang kuduga" guman Xiumin ketika Jongdae sudah tak terlihat oleh pandangannya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi dan sekolah mulai terlihat sepi. Tapi Xiumin masih diam disini,tepatnya di ruangan dance.

"Aish gerakannya sulit sekali" sudah berpuluh puluh kali Xiumin mencoba latihan dengan gerakan barunya tapi tetap saja dia tak bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna. Dia bermandikan keringat dari atas sampai bawah,baju kaos putihnya menjadi tembus pandang dan terlihatlah otot perut hasil latihannya.

Xiumin mengambil air mineralnya,meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah botol lalu sedikit menyiram air keatas kepalanya.

"Aku menyerah" Xiumin merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai yang dingin.

"Semudah itu kau menyerah hm?"

Xiumin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke satu satunya pintu di ruangan itu.

"Chen hyung? Tidak pulang?" Xiumin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia sangat lelah.

"Aku habis melakukan tour kecil kecilan mengelilingi sekolah ini dan aku tertarik mendengar suara musik,ternyata kau" Jongdae masuk dan duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Gerakannya cepat sekali hyung,aku tidak bisa" Xiumin merengek sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Juara 2 di lomba dance terbesar di Seoul ini menyerah hm?" Jongdae mencubit bibir Xiumin yang terpout.

"Aw sakit hyung. Dan juara 2 itu tahun lalu. Tahun ini harus jadi peringkat pertama" Xiumin berkata dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kalau mau menjadi peringkat pertama kenapa kau menyerah? Buktikan kalau kau pantas mendapat juara itu" Jongdae mencoba memberi semangat.

"Ini sudah sore Xiu,pulanglah.. besok latihan lagi,aku akan membantumu sebisaku" sambung Jongdae.

"Janji?" Xiumin terduduk.

"Janji" Jongdae menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**Halo ._.)/ manusia ini kembali dengan fanfiction hasil kebut semalam,entahlah aku lebih sering buat ff dalam semalam._.**

**Gimana? Jelek? iya tau .-. Banyak typo? emang -_-v**

**Tapi... er... review juseyo? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ini sudah sore Xiu,pulanglah.. besok latihanlagi,aku akan membantumu sebisaku" sambung Jongdae.

"Janji?" Xiumin terduduk.

"Janji" Jongdae menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

.

Sudah 2 hari Xiumin latihan dengan pelatih barunya alias Jongdae. Mereka sekarang terlihat sangat akrab meskipun baru kenal 3 hari.

"Istirahat dulu,Xiu" Jongdae melemparkan sebotol air mineral ke arah Xiumin dan berhasil ditangkap olehnya.

"Kau hebat hyung,baru 2 hari kau mengajariku dan aku sudah lancar,kalau begini aku yakin bisa mendapatkan juara itu" kata Xiumin sambil duduk disamping Xiumin.

"Aniya,bukan aku yang hebat. Kau yang hebat karena sangat cepat menyerap materi yang kuberikan Xiu" kata Jongdae.

"Hyung,sudah sore. Eomma tadi berpesan jangan pulang terlalu malam. Boleh aku minta ijin untuk pulang?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tentu,mau kuantar?" Tawar Jongdae.

"Eh tidak usah,nanti merepotkan" kata Xiumin.

"Tak usah sungkan,lihat langit agak mendung. Nanti kau bisa kehujanan di jalan. Lagi pula namja manis sepertimu rawan diculik kalau pulang sendiri hahaha" Jongdae terkekeh dan tidak menyadari ada semburat merah tipis di pipi Xiumin.

'Aigo,aku sudah biasa dibilang manis. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah malu begini. Jangan,Xiumin. Jangan biarkan Chen hyung melihat wajah merahmu itu. Pikirkan sesuatu,ya pikirkan sesuatu. Pikirkan akuntansi. Jurnal umum,buku besar,kertas kerja' Xiumin asik sendiri dengan pikirannya dan cara Xiumin barusan berhasil membuat semburat merah di pipinya digantikan oleh raut wajah yang tak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Hei,aku merasa seperti berbicara dengan angin" Jongdae menyindir Xiumin yang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"E-eh maaf hyung. Aku.. aku lapar. Ya aku lapar. Kalau lapar aku akan tiba tiba terbengong seperti tadi hehe" Xiumin menampilkan deretan gigi imutnya.

"Dihari pertama aku mengajar juga kau mengaku sedang lapar ketika aku bertanya kau bergumam tentang apa. Kau selalu lapar ya?" Jongdae terkekeh.

"Eum ya begitulah,habisnya latihan kan menguras banyak tenaga hyung" Xiumin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pantas pipimu berisi begini" Jongdae mencubit kedua pipi Xiumin dan membuat yang punya pipi neronta minta dilepaskan.

"Aku tidak menyangka pipimu sangat elastis Xiu,menggemaskan sekali" Jongdae bertambah gemas dan semakin keras mencubit pipi Xiumin.

"Ya tapi ini sakit! Lepas lepas!" Xiumin memukul mukul lengan Jongdae.

"Baiklah baiklah" Jongdae melepaskan cubitannya dan mmbuat Xiumin bernafas lega.

"Aigoo" Xiumin melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin ruang latihan dance itu. "Pipiku merah" kata Xiumin sambil menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Berhenti bersikap imut atau aku akan mencubitmu lagi Xiu" Jongdae gemas dengan pose Xiumin yang menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Andwae! Ini saja masih sakit tau! Jadi tidak mengantarku pulang?" Kata Xiumin saat melihat langit makin gelap dan sepertinya langit sudah siap menumpahkan airnya.

"Arraseo,kajja!"

.

.

Hari ini jadwal Jongdae mengajar di kelas Xiumin (dia mendapatkan jadwal mengajar hari Senin dan Kamis)

"Selamat pagi" Jingdae menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

"Pagiiii"  
>"Pagi oppa tampan"<br>"Aigoo senyummu membuatku meleleh"  
>"Pak guru,mengajar saja di kelas kami seminggu penuh,aku iklas"<p>

Begitulah beberapa suara melengking milik yeoja dan namja berstatus uke saat melihat senyuman menawan Jongdae. Sepertinya Jongdae mulai punya fans walaupun dia baru mengajar di sekolah ini kurang dari seminggu.

Tapi diantara kegaduhan di kelas ini ada aura mengerikan yang dikeluarkan oleh seseorang yang ada di kelas ini. Xiumin sedang diam sambil menunduk mendengar teriakan fans fans gila Jongdae.

'Kenapa rasanya aneh begini,Chen hyung bukan milikmu Xiu kenapa kau harus kesal' kata Xiumin dalam hati.

"Semangat kalian lebih meningkat ya ,itu bagus. Itu berarti kalian siap menerima pelajaran dariku. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan mengabsen kalian dulu" Jongdae membuka buku daftar absennya dan menyebutkan nama nama muridnya.

"Terakhir.. Kim Minseok?"

"Disini" kata Xiumin tanpa mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau sakit Xiu? Atau kau sedang lapar?" Terdengar beberapa murid terkikik dengan kalimat jongdae yang terakhir.

"Jangan pedulikan aku dan lanjutkan saja pelajaranmu hyung" kata Xiumin malas.

"Mana bisa begitu" Jongdae mendekat ke bangku Xiumin.

"Kau sakit? Kau lebih lemas dari sebelumnya" Jongdae meletakkan tangannya di kening lalu ke leher Xiumin untuk memeriksa apakah suhu tubuh Xiumin hangat atau tidak.

"Hmm suhunya normal. Atau aku yang salah memeriksanya ya? Coba sekali lagi" kali ini Jongdae menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Xiumin dan membuat beberapa yeoja disana menahan jeritan mereka,bahkan beberapa namja tipikal uke menganga melihat kejadian itu secara live.

Mata Xiumin membulat menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari gurunya sendiri. Dia dapat melihat jelas wajah tampan jongdae yang sedang menutup mata untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Tidak panas tapi kau terlihat lemas,mau ke ruang kesehatan?" Kata Jongdae setelah menjauhkan wajahnya.

"T-tidak,aku hanya mengantuk saja. S-sudahlah mulai saja pelajarannya" Xiumin terbata sambil berpura pura membolak balik halaman buku paket setebal 5cm itu secara asal.

"Hm baiklah,kita mulai pelajarannya. Buka buku bahalan 143" Jongdae berjalan menuju ke depan kelas.

"Betapa beruntungnya dirimu Xiu" kata Luna yang duduk dibelakang Xiumin.

"Apanya yang beruntung? Biasa saja." bisik Xiumin.

"Xiu,ajari aku biar diperlakukan begitu dong" kali ini murid yang duduk disebelah kiri Xiumin dengan nametag 'Sulli' yang berbisik.

"Ajari apa? Ada ada saja" kata Xiumin.

"Kalian cocok. Kuharap kalian akan menjadi pasangan hihihi" kali ini si Jongmin,yeoja fujoshi yang duduk di sebelah kanan Xiumin yang berbisik.

"Ya! Harapan macam apa itu?!" Kali ini suara Xiumin terdengar oleh seluruh orang di kelas itu.

"Ada masalah Xiu?" Jongdae melihat ke arah Xiumin.

"Tidak,Jongmin tadi bercanda sampai mengagetkanku" kata Xiumin.

"Aku yang salah oppa,maafkan aku" kata Jongmin mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah,lain kali jangan mengagetkan Xiumin lagi ne" kata Jongdae sambil melanjutkan menulis materi dengan rumus rumus yang rumit di papan tulis.

"Tuh dia membelamu Xiu,apa kalian pernah berkencan hm?" Bisik jongmin dengan senyuman khas fujoshi yang sedang menggoda pasangan yaoi favorit mereka.

"Diamlah jong,aku dan dia hanya sebatas murid dan guru" Xiumin berkata tanpa menggerakkan giginya. Mungkin dia lelah(?)

"Baiklah,tapi kalau kalian benar benar menjadi pasangan aku akan jadi shipper kalian nomer 1" Jongmin mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Xiumin yang hanya dibalas tatapan aneh dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Pelajaran kini berlangsung dengan tenang sebelum Luna mendapati sesuatu yang aneh.

"Sst,resletingnya" Luna berbisik kepada Suzy yang tak sengaja didengar oleh Suho,lalu Suho memberi tahu Lay dan lay memberi tahu Baekhyun lalu begitu seterusnya sampai seluruh kelas penuh dengan bisikan bisikan gaib(?)

"Kenapa?" Xiumin berbisik ke Luna.

"Resleting celana Jongdae oppa" kata Luna.

Xiumin melihat ke celana Jongdae dan ternyata... RESLETING JONGDAE TERBUKA.

Astaga mata Xiumin seketika membulat. Saat berdiri memang tidak terlalu terlihat,tapi setelah Jongdae membungkuk... Astaga kenapa tidak ada yang memberi tahunya.

"Kalian kenapa berbisik bisik? Apa ada yang tidak kalian mengerti?" Jongdae menatap bingung murid muridnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"B-bukan oppa... itu..." Dasom,yeoja yang duduk di bangku paling depan ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya,tapi lidahnya tiba tiba kaku.

"Itu apa? Ada apa?" Jongdae semakin bingung.

"Itu.. aduh..." sekarang giliran Jongmin yang mau berbicara,tapi kondisinya sama seperti Dasom.

Melihat semua muridnya terbata bata dengan wajah yang memerah membuat Jongdae makin bingung. Kenapa murid muridnya?

"Xiu,kau saja yang bilang" kata Jongmin.

Jongdae melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya ke Xiumin.

"Itu... R-resleting c-celanamu hyung" Xiumin merutuki dirinya yang berbicara dengan terbaca dan sudah dipastikan wajah xiumin sangat meran sekarang.

Jongdae melihat ke arah resletingnya dan ternyata resletingnya terbuka.

"OMO!" Jongdae segera membalik badannya menghadap ke papan tulis lalu menaikkan(?) resletingnya.

Terdengar murid murid yeoja yang terkikik dengan wajah memerah,serta namja namja bertipe seme sedang tertawa terbahak. Sedangkan Xiumin,dia merutuki mulutnya yang berkata seperti itu. Xiumin menyandarkan keningnya ke meja dengan bergumam 'pabo pabo pabo'

Jongdae malu bukan main,wajahnya benar benar merah sekarang. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa dengan hal sekecil itu.

"Aigo aku malu sekali" Jongdae membenturkan kepalanya ke papan tulis dan membuat seluruh isi kelas tertawa sangat keras. Kali ini Xiumin juga ikut tertawa.

"Ya! Diam! Harga diriku terinjak injak" Jongdae berbicara serius namun yang ada murid muridnya tertawa terbahak sampai Xiumin sendiri terbatuk batuk.

"Xiu! Maju kedepan" Jongdae menunjuk Xiumin dengan nada yang cukup keras membuat seisi kelas tiba tiba hening.

Xiumin maju dengan perlahan dan sampailah dia didepan Jongdae.

"Kau membuatku malu,kau harus kuhukum" kata Jongdae.

"Bukan salahku kalau resletingmu terbuka hyung" kata Xiumin membela dirinya.

"Tapi kau tertawa paling keras sampai terbatuk tadi. Rasakan ini" Jongdae mencubit gemas kedua pipi Xiumin dan membuat Xiumin meronta minta dilepaskan.

Jongmin yang fujoshi dengan sigap mengabadikan momen berharga ini dengan kamera ponselnya. Tanpa diketahui Jongdae dan Xiumin tentunya.

"Aahh manis sekaliii" Jongmin menahan teriakannya. Jongmin mengirimkan beberapa hasil jepretannya yang menurutnya bagus ke grup geng fujoshi di sekolahnya. Maklum kalau dikelas,Jongmin fujoshi sendiri jadi untuk menyalurkan hasrat(?) kebahagiaan karena menemukan couple yaoi baru di sekolahnya dia membagi fotonya dengan beberapa fujoshi di kelas lain.

Baiklah tinggalkan fujoshi ini.

Di sisi lain banyak yeoja dan namja tertipe uke yang menatap iri ke arah Xiumin. Selamat Xiumin,kau sudah 2 kali membuat teman sekelasmu sendiri cemburu.

"Ampun hyung! Lepaskan aduh sakit sekali" Xiumin meronta dari tadi tapi Jongdae tidak menunjukkan respon apa apa tentang ucapannya.

"Pipimu elastis sekali Xiu. Kurasa mencubit pipimu adalah hobi baruku" Jongdae tak melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Xiumin.

"Oppa kau mau mengajar atau berlovey dovey dengan Xiumin?" Celetuk Soyu.

"Biarkan saja mereka begitu,lihatlah mereka manis" kata Jongmin.

"Oppa aku juga mau" kali ini Luna yang berbicara dan dihadiahi serangan bola kertas ke arahnya.

"Ya! Aku manusia bukan tempat sampah!" Luna menggerutu.

"Hahaha sedikit main main kurasa tidak masalah" kata Jongdae.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya mencubit pipiku hyung" kata Xiumin tak terima.

"Baiklah nanti aku traktir kau makan apapun yang kau suka sebagai permintaan maaf. Kau boleh kembali duduk Xiumin" kata Jongdae.

"Sepuasnya?" Tanya Xiumin dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Iya sepuasnya,sudah kembali ke tempat dudukmu" kata Jongdae yang langsung dituruti oleh Xiumin.


End file.
